La societé FFÉFMM de Shinko
by Hironriteki Nyotei
Summary: Une réunion de crise a lieu dans le beau pays de Sindoria, qui s'occupe du commerce des mangas Magi et du site ; c'est la crises! Il y a trop peu de fanfictions sur ce manga en français. mais c'est Shinko, en couverture là-bas, qui par un heureux hasard, va trouver la solution. Présentation de ma nouvelle société dans cette mini-fic.


**Réunion exceptionnelle des personnages principaux du manga Magi, the Labyrinth of Magic**

Aladin, Ali Baba, Morgiane, Hakuryuu, Judal, Sinbad, Jafar, Massour, Sharrkan (Shar Rukan), Yamuraiha, Pisti, Drakon, et les généraux restants étaient rassemblés dans une grande pièce, au sommet d'une IMMENSE tour du royaume de Sindoria.

 **Sinbad** \- Mes amis, l'heure est grave.

 **Judal** \- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ENCORE, Roi Crétin ?!

 **Jafar** \- Oh, ferme-là, Judal !

 **Sinbad** -... Bon, je disais, l'heure est grave. Je suppose que vous savez que nos aventures sont disponibles en manga ? Ils ont beaucoup de succès. Mais le problème n'est pas là ! Un site nommé permet a tous les lecteurs et amateurs de manga d'écrire des histoires qu'il inventent ! Or en France, les résultats sont catastrophiques ! Il y a si peu d'histoires sur nous que ça fait peur ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

 **Hakuryuu** \- … C'est ma fauuuuuteeeee... c'est parce que je suis faibleeeeeeeeeee... j'suis qu'un idioooooooot... un ratéééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé...ouinnnnnnnnnnn !

 **Ali Baba** \- Mais non, mais non... allez, calme toi Hakuryuu...

Soupir collectif des autres devant le spectacle minable qu'offre le 4 éme prince de Kô en train de sangloter en tapant du poing sur le sol. Et un peu après, un autre soupir. Chacun cherche la source du bruit (sauf Ali baba et Hakuryuu, le premier consolant le deuxième) et ils finissent par trouver une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain foncés perchée dans un arbre, un cahier et un crayon à la main, le regard rivé vers le feuillage en grommelant des trucs inintelligibles. A ce moment précis, elle pète un câble et balance le tout avant de hurler :

 **Shinko** (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris)- ÇA ME FAIT CHIER ! MERDE ! C'EST DU FOUTAGE DE GUEULE À CE STADE LÀ !

Une fille albinos, qui dormait sur une branche plus haute se réveille en sursaut et dégringole de l'arbre.

 **Hiiroyuki** \- Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?! Tu veux me tuer ET faire capoter ta... notre couverture où quoi ?!

 **Shinko** \- Scuze...

 **Hiiroyuki** \- Et pis d'abord, pourquoi tu gueule ?! La dernière fois c'était parce que tu venais de voir Hakuryuu embrasser Morgiana. Alors, c'est quoi cette fois ?!

 **Shinko** \- Ben... j'ai fait la liste de toutes les fanfiction de Magi en français sur mon cahier. Et j'ai beau recompter...

 **Hiiroyuki** \- Abrège !

 **Shinko** \- … Y en a à peine une centaine.

Hiiroyuki, qui remontait tant bien que mal dans l'arbre, se laissa choir sur la branche et lâcha un sifflement.

 **Hiiroyuki** \- Putain... Si peu ?!

 **Shinko** \- Ouais. C'est pour ça, qu'en prenant exemple sur King Pumkin, et sa SNCF (Société Nationale des Citrouilles Fantasques) qui défend l'humour, même le plus foireux, je vais créer... MA PROPRE SOCIÉTÉ !

 **Hiiroyuki** \- Cool ! Elle va s'appeler comment ? C'est quoi le but ? On doit faire quoi pour y rentrer ?

 **Shinko** \- Hmmm... Elle s'appellera la FFÉFMM (Fédération Française des Écrivains Fans du Manga Magi). Pour y rentrer, il suffit de me demander ou j'envoie des messages aux écrivains que je trouve doués. Le but, quand on en fait partie, est d'écrire au moins un O.S tous les 3 mois, voire une fanfic de plusieurs chapitres pour augmenter petit à petit le nombre de fanfics. Et, si on trouve d'autres écrivains potentiellement intéressé, m'envoyer des messages pour que je les inscrive ! Voilà le but !

 **Hiiroyuki** \- Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aimes autant ce manga et ces persos...

 **Shinko** \- Pour les persos ! Aladin, parce que j'ai jamais vu un gosse aussi lubrique; Ali Baba parce que c'est l'ami parfait et quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter Morgiane parce qu'elle est puissante et classe Jafar parce que ses pétages de câbles me font marrer Massour parce que c'est l'archétype de la virilité Yamuraiha et Sharrkan parce que sans leurs disputes,on rigolerai pas autant;Judal parce qu'il est sexy et Hakuryuu parce que je le trouve juste trop mignon et que son pétage de plombs dans le Labyrinth Zagan m'a fait marrer ! Voilà pourquoi je les aime !

Dans la salle de réunion, le silence c'était fait. Ils se regardèrent puis Sinbad lâcha :

 **Sinbad** \- Bon, ben... je crois que c'est réglé...On va faire la fête ?

Ils partirent, laissant un Hakuryuu choqué... ben, oui, une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas venait de dire qu'il était mignon.


End file.
